Gatherings/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ---- RockClan arrived first, Runningstar waited for the others. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:06, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw hopped over a rock and was in the clearing. It looked so cool! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:07, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "it is nice here," Pepper mewed. For a mangry fox, he thought. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:09, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! I wish Fennelkit could have seen it!" Nightpaw mewed. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Who is Fennelkit?" Pepperpaw asked, he had never heard of her before, but then agai. n, half his times at RockClan had been fighting or solving a murder.... ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:12, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Fennelkit was my sister. She died a few moons ago," Nightpaw mewed, in a suddenly flat tone. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:14, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh....umm.....I'm sorry....." Pepperpaw mewed, he didn't know what to say to that. Why was he a Clan cat now, anyway? ----- Runningstar glanced around. "Shall RockClan go first?" he asked, in a slight hiss. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:16, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "The other Clans' aren't even here yet..." Blizzardheart pointed out. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:18, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Runnningstar looked around, feeling jerked back to the reality. "I was talking to myself." he mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:19, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, I'm sorry," ''Blizzardheart meowed mildly and walked away. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:21, April 15, 2016 (UTC)\ Runningstar fiddled with his paws/ [[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:22, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind's ears pricked, as he waited for the other Clans to turn up. --look me in the eye 04:25, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was starting to feel impatient, and annoyed. "Ugh! Are the other Clans always this slow?" he moaned. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:32, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator lead StormClan into the gathering area, his eyes tired. It had been a very long journey for the clan.----Sunfire snaked around, searching for things to steal.Silverstar 10:45, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike slipped into a group of RockClan cats. Maybe Riverpaw rejoined? maybe he'd see her again! he hadn't seen her in some moons though.... Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:21, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was feeling quite annoyed with the other Clans. Why on earth did I come to this thing? ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 13:41, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike looked at some RockClan apprentices. He padded up to them. "Hello, I just wanted to ask if there is a she-cat in your Clan with the name Riverpaw...?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:43, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw wondered if it was a good idea, "It's River''wish'' now." He mumbled. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 13:47, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit paused at the edge of the clearing. She was out of breath. ---- Oh, look, another Clan's here, Frozenwind thought. --look me in the eye 20:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Wait, so she did rejoin?" Jumpstrike asked excitedly. "Is she here?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 21:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ummm....yeah...." Pepper didn't want to talk that much, he wnated to go back to camp. ----- Riverwish padded around the gathering place with one thought on her mind, she had never said goodbye to her mother, and now it was too late. Wolfstar was dead, killed. And Riverwish would never be able to speak to her again. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger had hesitantly agreed tho attend the gathering, and walked by himself, kicking a stone with a paw. He had never received news of his sister Riverpaw, he wasn't even sure if she was alive.Silverstar 03:51, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Riverwish wondered what happened her brothers....one was being called a murderer.....she wasn't really surprised. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:55, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger, lost in his weird, puzzling thoughts, ran into a nearby she-cat. He rose to his paws in a hurry, glowering at the warrior slightly. She seemed...familiar.Silverstar 03:57, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw could not see how no one had brought anything up yet. "Do you have a cat named Morningwing in your Clan?" he blurted out to Swampgator. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator narrowed his eyes down at the apprentice in a sight look of surprise. "Yes, we do, he's the brother of Dusktiger. He's somewhere over there, brown with black patches.---- Shorepebble huffed, searching for entertaining cats to converse with.Silverstar 04:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "Well, he is a murderer." Pepperpaw mewed. ----- Autumnpaw flinched, this wasn't good. He could only guess the StormClan cat's response, but it couldn't be great, after all, he wouldn't be happy to have a Clan mate called a murderer by a cat from another Clan.... ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:06, April 16, 2016 (UTC) The deputy narrowed his eyes coldly. "You, apprentice, have no right to not only accuse one of my warriors of murder, but speak to me of such matters as only an apprentice. I'd watch your tongue; StarClan isn't fond of bloodshed caused during Gatherings, especially when they're caused in vain."Silverstar 04:09, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "He killed Vinefur!" Pepperpaw hissed. ------ Runningstar glanced at his apprentice. "That's enough, Pepperpaw." he mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:11, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator flattened his ears. "Your accusations are false. Not only is StormClan many miles away from any clan, but for unspecified reasons, Morningwing struggles to navigate. Listen to your leader, his word is law."Silverstar 04:13, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse